Lucius Dragen
Lucius Dragen, also known as Lucius the Cannibal, the eponymous Lord of the Hunt,' '''is a major character in the first, second, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. Lucius is the eldest son of Garth Dragen and Alise Dragen of Helgen, brother of Erik, Dominic and Mira Dragen. He is married to Larinna Harrigon and is the father of two children, his son and heir Warron, and a newborn daughter Melina. He is the former Lord of Helgen and head of House Dragen. He has been exiled to Braavos. Notorious for his habit of consuming his victims, Lucius is psychotic, cannibalistic, calculating, calm, cruel, intelligent, vicious and thoroughly enjoys playing mind games with his victims. Lucius Dragen is the anti-hero of SharkyBytesz's fanfiction trilogy [[Demon of the North|''Demon of the North]]. According to popular belief, Lucius is the reincarnated Vyrio Ahai or the Red Dragon. Biography Before his birth Thousands of years before his birth, Lucius Dragen appeared as Vyrio Ahai, the brother of the legendary Azor Ahai, to the ancient Red Priests in a vision. The vision also included Lucius's father, Lord Garth Dragen, Lucius's paternal bastard uncle Ethan Snow, and Larinna Harrigon, Lucius's wife. Similarly, at an unknown period of time, the two former, alongside Lucius, simultaneously appeared in an Asshai'i prophecy as the "Three Catalysts"; The Lord of the Hunt (Lucius), The Prince of the Moths (Ethan) and The Father of the Dead (Garth). Early life Lucius Dragen was born in Helgen in 268 AL to Garth Dragen and his wife, Alise Dragen. As a young child, Lucius was joyful, happy, and carefree. His primary interests were that of Westerosi history and nature. He shared a strong, affectionate bond with his twin-sister, Mira Dragen. During his childhood, he was tutored by Maester Vahaelor, whom Lucius considered to be a valuable and close friend. In his childhood, it was discovered that Lucius was very sensitive to other people's emotions, he could uncover how the person was feeling, if he/she was sad, angry, afraid, etc. This rare ability was nurtured by Vahaelor by giving Lucius daily tutoring on how to control and manipulate his own emotions and thoughts, and even those of others. Lucius was also taught the secrets of the "Memory Palace", a form of mnemonic discipline where one is able to store years worth of information through visualization. In order to successfully master these abilities, however, Lucius had to endure constant training which isolated him from his friends. Other children would often ridicule and shun him. Even his own sister, Mira, whom Lucius previously created a strong bond with, alienated him at one point. This made Lucius quite bittered and anti-social, which could've been an important factor for the psychotic cannibal he would later become. Lord of the Hunt Attack in the Wolfswood At the height of the War of the Usurper, his father, Garth Dragen, left Helgen and joined Lord Eddard Stark to fight against the Targaryens, leaving Lucius and the rest of his family behind. One day, Helgen's Master-at-Arms, Ser Cerran Harlaw, took the young Lucius Dragen into the Wolfswood to go hunting, claiming that Lucius needed to learn how to be a man. During their hunt, Lucius and Cerran managed to kill a deer calf, but accidentally surprised and disturbed two large stags, apparently the calf's parents. One stag attacked Ser Cerran and killed him, just before Cerran cut the beast in the neck, killing it in the process. The second stag charged at Lucius, picked him up, impaled and lacerated his flesh, severely wounding him, and forced him to the ground. Lucius nonetheless managed to kill the stag by driving his dull blade into its chest. Despite his injuries, Lucius regained consciousness, but found himself abandoned, without weapons or equipment. He had festering wounds, a broken leg, and deep cuts on his back that exposed his bare ribs as a result from being virtually impaled by the stag's antlers. Lucius lay mutilated and alone, more than 200 miles (320 km) from Helgen. Lucius set the bone of his own leg, wrapped himself in the bear hide Ser Cerran was wearing, and began crawling back to Helgen. To prevent gangrene, Lucius allowed maggots to eat the dead, infected flesh in his wounds. Cannibalistic origins ]] Using the stars as a navigational landmark, Lucius crawled overland east toward the Long Lake, where he fashioned a crude raft and floated downstream near Winterfell. The journey took him six weeks. He survived mostly on wild berries and roots. On one occasion, he had an encounter with a bow hunter who was dining on a freshly killed rabbit. Being completely starved out and mentally deteriorated, Lucius, at first, kindly asked the hunter to give him a piece of the rabbit food. When Lucius was refused, he took on a more aggressive tone and demanded that the hunter gave him the food, as if it was his birthright. Feeling intimidated, the hunter took out his knife and threatened to kill Lucius. Overwhelmed with anger, Lucius jumped the hunter and in a frenzied, almost animalistic state, bit him in the leg and took his knife. He continuously and repeatedly mauled and slashed at the hunter. He cut the hunter into several smaller pieces and he roasted and ate them, leaving his decapitated head for the crows. It was on this occasion that his appetite for human flesh originated, as he described that the taste of human flesh made him feel more "alive and whole". He would later use the hunter's redundant animal meat to drive away predatory animals. The Hunt begins Manwell, a poacher and a sadistic rapist, found the bow hunter's head near his destroyed camp. Furious, he and his hunting pack vowed to take revenge on the person who killed the bow hunter. Apparently, the huntsman was a member of Manwell's hunters, and possibly a close friend. Manwell ordered his men to spread out and search for the culprit. The hunters eventually discovered who and where the murderer was. Manwell and his men chased Lucius for four days straight. Lucius managed to wound two of the five huntsmen. One hunter, Mortin, had his kneecap broken and accidentally fell of a cliff to his death. After Manwell ordered his men to spread out to find Lucius, he found a figure sitting beside a fire. Believing that it was Lucius, he shot the body with an arrow and after he took a closer look, he noticed that he actually shot Mortin's deceased body. Lucius appeared behind Manwell and smacked his head with a log and kicked away his bow. Lucius chased Manwell into the woods and eventually tackled him beside the shores of the White Knife. In a bloody and violent fight, Lucius slashed Manwell's leg vein, making him unable to walk. Lucius was planning to slit Manwell's throat but stopped after he noticed the chieftain Ferwyn and her Haragni at the other side of the river. Lucius pushed Manwell down the river in the hands of the Haragni where Ferwyn scalped and killed him. Ferwyn and her men eventually left without harming Lucius. Even though Manwell was killed, Lucius still had to hide from his remaining hunters. While paddling on the White Knife downriver toward Winterfell, he noticed Manwell's men riding their horses at the Knife's shores. Startled and scared, Lucius jumped from his raft and swam towards the shore nearest to Winterfell. He sprinted to Winterfell hoping to divert the huntsmen. When he arrived at Winterfell's gates, he fell to the snow, completely exhausted. Rodrik Cassel picked Lucius up and brought him to Maester Luwin. When Manwell's men arrived at the gates, Rodrik took them captive. Back in Helgen After recovering from his wounds, Lucius stayed in Winterfell for a couple of days, while Maester Luwin treated his wounds. Catelyn Stark eventually had an escort arranged to bring Lucius safely back to Helgen. Even though he returned to Helgen safely, Lucius was still severely traumatized by these events and was rendered temporarily mute. Witnessing Cerran Harlaw's gruesome death, the murder of the huntsman and the stag attack would haunt Lucius for the rest of his life; Lucius explains that it destroyed his faith in the gods, and thereafter he believed that there was no real justice in the world. He even went as far as to adopt the stag on his personal heraldry.Lord of the Hunt Start of the War of the Five Kings Lucius and his father are seen in Winterfell accompanying King Robert's party. At the feast, Garth warns Lord Eddard about the Lannisters and their attempts to seize the Iron Throne. Ned, in turn, reminds Garth that he should keep a closer eye on Lucius as he has changed significantly since the events that occurred almost 17 years ago. Lucius converses with Robb Stark shortly after his brother and father left Winterfell. Lucius attempts to inflict worries at Robb about his family's departure, stating that Lord Eddard won't survive long in the capital. Robb seems not too worried about this and walks away. Lucius, however, is visibly pleased with Robb's apparent denial. A few days later, Lucius is hunting a prisoner who recently tried to escape from the dungeons. Apparently, Lucius intentionally let the man loose to see how far he could run. After Lucius and his men chase the prisoner and eventually tackle him by throwing a rope around his neck, Lucius remarks that he is impressed by the hostage's skills but nonetheless, he kills him. When back at the castle, Lucius converses with a representative from House Bracken. Apparently, almost four years ago, a member of the house known as Rickar Bracken mysteriously disappeared when Lucius personally invited him to Helgen. The representative states that his house is still suspicious towards Lucius and he even throws offensive and sarcastic remarks at him. Although Lucius remains his cool, his anger overflows and he sticks an icepick through his frontal lobes. The nobleman has trouble to contain his emotions and speech and blurs out random words while uncontrollably laughing. Mira Dragen, who is also present, removes the icepick, leading to his death. Lucius jokingly reminds her that technically, she killed him. After the Bracken lord was murdered, Garth Dragen converses with his eldest son Lucius Dragen on how he is aware that Lucius was responsible for his death. Garth tells Lucius that he has to be more discreet or else House Dragen will have more enemies than friends. Lucius responds by stating that the Brackens no longer hold a threat and that Lucius personally went to Stone Hedge and spoke with Lord Jonos Bracken to "set things right". In truth, Lucius threatened to eat Lord Jonos's tongue if he sends more investigators. Lucius, supposedly, also may have brainwashed him as well. Garth remains unconvinced and sceptical and says that he is keeping a closer eye on Lucius's behaviour. Mira Dragen visits the esteemed and veteran Maester Vahaelor. She claims to be afraid of Lucius and that she is concerned about Lucius's growing mental instability and his treacherous, unpredictable personality. Vahaelor claims that he is aware of Lucius's affliction and reassures Mira that she has nothing to be afraid for. Vahaelor also notes that Garth is watching him closely and that he will be alarmed if Lucius becomes more erratic. Following the Bracken incident, Lucius was in danger of being locked away in Winterfell for his crimes against House Bracken. However, thanks to his clever wits and charismatic manipulations, he was able to avoid being jailed and secretly continued his spree of terror. Lucius is present when House Dragen swears its fealty to Robb Stark, although Lucius claims that it is all just nonsense. When Garth leaves Helgen to join Robb he allows Lucius to act as Lord of Helgen.Martin, G.R.R. (1996). A Game of Thrones/Season 1 The War has begun Lucius is now acting Lord of Helgen while his father has left to fight in Robb's war. While in Helgen, he organizes a feast in Helgen's great hall, apparently to "keep old alliances intact". Among his guests are Lord Hendrick Grayburn of Brightbank and his wife and two daughters (his son, Carmine, is away fighting with Robb Stark.) However, Lucius secretly has fed his dinner guests Lord Dustin of Barrowton. Lucius' cannibalistic tendencies are shown for the first time here. Secretly, Lucius has also tried to manipulate Robb's successes in the war. He apparently was responsible for the deaths of several Northern noblemen, which in turn, weakened and destabilised some of Robb's allies' morals. Not only has this great consequences for the Northern party, but also for the other opposing factions.Martin, G.R.R. (1998). A Clash of Kings/Season 2 Prince of the Moths Prelude In 300 AL, in the midst of the War of the Five Kings, nine people in the Westerlands are all mysteriously murdered. A serial killer nicknamed "The Monster of the Westerlands" stalks and murders seemingly random families during sequential crescent moons. He first kills the entire household of the noble House Crakehall, then the Blackwoods of Raventree Hall. Two days after the Blackwood murders, Ethan Snow, a bastard son of Lord Harkon Dragen, seeks out his half-nephew, Lucius, hoping that he could aid him in catching the killer. Ethan goes to Lucius and pleads for his assistance and Lucius reluctantly agrees. After looking into the murders with only minimal insight, Lucius can immediately identify the murderer's MO and possible motives. Catching Timos Crakehall "The Monster of the Westerlands" is revealed to be the Lord of Crakehall himself named Lord Timos Crakehall. He is a disturbed individual who appears to be - mental-wise - equal to his nemesis, Lucius Dragen. This leads to a never-ending vendetta war between two cannibalistic serial killers, both with incredible psychological insights and cunning wits. While investigating a seemingly abandoned Raventree Hall, Lucius and Ethan discover a young woman holding an older, deceased woman in her arms. The girl is Alanis Blackwood, the last surviving female of the Blackwood line who is holding a dead Lady Blackwood in her arms. It is discovered that the last surviving male of the Blackwoods, Alanis's brother, has fled from the Riverlands, seeking refuge with his maternal grandparents. Lucius and Ethan offer Alanis shelter at Helgen, and Ethan promises that they will catch the culprit of the Raventree slaughters. Alanis also aids Ethan and Lucius in their quest to capture or kill Timos Crakehall; she effectively becomes a bounty hunter who hunts criminals for gold. Gradually, Lucius and Alanis become lovers. After the two make passionate love in Lucius's personal bedchambers, Alanis leaves to investigate Crakehall. While travelling to Crakehall, Alanis is kidnapped by Lord Timos. Timos is trying to test Lucius's skills and determination by capturing her and informing Lucius about his and Alanis's whereabouts. However, when Lucius finds out, things take a turn for the worse. Timos ruthlessly and brutally murders Alanis by eating her alive. When Lucius hears of this, he is enraged and is determined to execute Timos. Together with Ethan, they organize a raid against him. With the assistance of Lucius Dragen, Ethan is able to track down and find the psychotic Lord Crakehall and in a two against one fight, are able to defeat him. With Lord Timos outmatched and completely exhausted, Lucius crucifies him against a crudely made wooden, splintered cross. As Timos hangs at an humiliating position, he dies from asphyxiation.Martin, G.R.R. (2000). A Storm of Swords/Season 3 Father of the Dead The Sack of Riften ]]Garth returns from the aftermath of the Red Wedding, severely wounded. He gives Lucius free reign to do as he pleases, and is no longer reluctant to Lucius' actions. This gives him some sort of limited free will. Lucius nearly became an advisor to Carmine Grayburn during the formation of what would eventually become Grayburn's Legion after his father agreed to supplement Carmine's growing forces with a sizable number of his household guard. Lucius seems interested in the idea, but for different reasons rather than liberating the North. However, Carmine, leery of Lucius' reputation (having good reasons to do so) declined this offer. House Mollen, a vassal of House Dragen, begin to question Lord Garth's rule and capability to lead. They join up with House Lannister and rebel against him. Lucius marches with less than fifty men onto Riften's gates and puts the town to the torch, as well as killing several members of the Mollen household. Lord Mollen and his son, Edgar are killed by Lucius. Rylen Mollen is taken hostage and Rolan escapes. This event is known as the Sack of RiftenSack of Riften, or the Massacre at Riften. Lucius takes pride in his monstrous actions and boasts about the people he killed. As a result, he is dubbed "The Butcher of Riften"."Oathkeeper" " fights "The Stag"]] Shortly after the Sack of Riften, Lucius was visited by the infamous vigilante known as The Raven, who attempted to assassinate him. Sarina was present during the Sack of Riften and was trying to eliminate the traitorous members of House Mollen herself, having infiltrated Riften disguised as a refugee named "Jeyne". Lucius incorrectly believed that she was sent by the remains of House Mollen or possibly an assassin of House Bolton. Though Lucius survived the assassination attempt, after suffering a cut from one of Sarina's daggers (which was coated in the Tears of Lys) he was left ill for a few days. This would spark a lasting vendetta between Lucius and Sarina, and from then on, Lucius would refer to her as "that bastard bitch".Martin, G.R.R. (2005). A Feast for Crows/Season 4-5 Rylen Mollen, now a prisoner of Lucius, is subjected to extreme physical and psychological tortures. He is led to believe that his brother, Rolan, has been found and killed by Lucius's men, indicating that there is no hope left for the future of the Mollen family. When Lucius has finally broken Rolan, he is able to retrieve the information needed on Rolan Mollen's actual whereabouts. Lucius eventually finds out that Rolan is currently in Meereen under the protection of Daenerys Targaryen. With Rylen having exhausted all useful information, he is lobotomised and moulded into a mindless thrall of Lucius. Rise as Lord of Helgen Lucius becomes Lord of Helgen after his father, Lord Garth is mercilessly killed by the Boltons."Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" Enraged by the death of his father, Lucius tracks down one of Garth's killers named Barden Frey, a notorious rapist. Barden went through numerous stages of trials prior to meeting with Lucius after being convicted of child molestation, and for viciously raping his own sister. Lucius entered Barden's home somewhere in the Riverlands one night disguised as "Septon Clarton". Lucius drugged Barden and suggested he try cutting off his own face with a mirror shard. Barden complied and, again at Lucius's suggestion, fed some of his face to his dogs and ate his own nose. Lucius then broke Barden's neck with a rope used for auto-erotic asphyxiation and left him to die. Barden survived, but was left hideously disfigured and forever confined to a wheelchair."The Gift" ]] After Garth's death, Lucius takes up responsibility of leading House Dragen, much to his family's dismay. This results in his sister, Mira, and their youngest brother Dominic to leave Helgen in fear of Lucius's power. The two siblings seek refuge in Deepwood Motte, their mother's former home. However, they find the motte overrun by Yara Greyjoy's men. Lucius is aware of the castle's occupation and therefore declines to pursuit Mira and Dominic, ultimately leaving them to their fates as a "suitable punishment". Lucius eventually married Larinna Harrigon, a trueborn daughter of Lord Jorthos of House Harrigon."Hardhome" In the first weeks of their marriage Lucius psychologically tormented her. Lucius tried to keep Larinna in total isolation to manipulate her. However, Lucius' plan to brainwash Larinna ultimately failed, as he utterly underestimated her strong will; Larinna refused to have her own personality sublimated, and so, Lucius and Larinna held an uncomfortable, but remarkably stable relationship. However, during one of Lucius and Larinna's fights, Larinna tried to defend herself and incidentally left a deep scar on Lucius's left eye. Following these "incidents", Lucius has still held a hateful relationship with Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos and her brother, Ser Rickard. Some time later, Larinna gave birth to Lucius' first born son and heir Warron. It was made apparent that the only person Lucius felt any real affection and love for is his son. Lucius's ultimate desire was to manipulate and control the two girls from Gornworth, Larinna and Lucius's new bastard aunt-by-marriage, Arrena Storm. However, in order to control and corrupt them, he had to get rid of his uncle, Ethan Snow. And so, he eventually made a deal with Ramsay Bolton, Roose Bolton's legitimized bastard son. Ramsay would kill Ser Ethan and in turn, Lucius would give Ramsay Arrena. At the end of the Battle of Winterfell, Ethan was betrayed by his own men and left for dead and was later finished off by Ramsay.Martin, G.R.R. (2011). A Dance with Dragons/Season 5-6 Resurrection of Ethan Snow With the deaths of Ethan Snow and Lord Jorthos Harrigon, Lucius now had complete dominion and free reign over his new hostages. He imprisons Arrena, intending to give her to Ramsay Bolton to finish his end of the bargain. Lucius's greatest prize, however, was Larinna. He had her thrown into the dungeons alongside Arrena and repeatedly psychologically tortured her. His goal was to turn her into a brainwashed servant, forever bound to Lucius's will. After the Battle of Winterfell, Ethan Snow is discovered by a traveler. He brings him back to Helgen where he is treated by Maester Vahaelor. Unfortunately, Ethan could not be saved because his injuries were too great. His body stays in the Maester's room. Fortunately for Lucius, Ethan's death would mean that Lucius could do as he wants to Arrena without having to fear the wrath of his uncle. A traveller arrives in Helgen, a red priest named Vurus. Vurus volunteers to bring Ethan Snow back to life but in turn, he has to sacrifice another soul to the Lord of Light. Lucius's younger brother, Erik Dragen, the orchestrator of the Coup against Lucius Dragen. volunteers to be burned alive in order to bring Ethan back. The resurrection of Ethan would surely end with Lucius's demise, and Erik felt he had no choice. Downfall After Ethan's resurrection, the two engage in a duel, where Lucius is believed to have died. After Lucius' supposed death, Ethan releases Arrena and Larinna. However, Lucius awakens after his fatal injury and manages to flee from Helgen, killing several people and wounding Maester Vahaelor. Lucius kills a Braavosi nobleman, Thorodos Oderah, steals his identity and sets sail for Braavos. Lucius performed a number of self-modifications to make himself unrecognisable, including the removal of his eye patch and blending his eye's scar with his eyelids. Thanks to his linguistic skills, including mastering the High Valyrian language, he was able to adopt the Braavosi lifestyle very quickly and was successful in fooling many noblemen into believing that he was indeed Thorodos Oderah. Ethan, after finding out about Lucius' escape, sends several assassins to Essos to find Lucius and bring him to justice, dead or alive. Eventually, Lucius left Braavos and has once again gone into hiding. According to Ethan's spies, Lucius has disappeared into the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai and has not been seen since. However, this could also be a ruse set up by Lucius to mislead Ethan.Martin, G.R.R. The Winds of Winter/Season 6-7-8 Victims Lucius's confirmed number of victims is 28 (most of his victims originate from the North, but several others were also murdered in areas south of the Neck). By the time Lucius was exposed by Ethan Snow, 16 victims were known, Garvy and the bow hunter being added to his original list of 14. Lucius also tried to murder three others in his vengeance series. He also attacked a cleaner and drove a man to suicide. It is uncertain whether the Starks knew of Lucius's role in the murder of three of Robb Stark's bannermen. Lucius also killed the Braavosi nobleman Thorodos Oderah in order to steal his identity. Killed by Lucius Attempted/Assisted Modus operandi Lucius' MO was unique compared to other serial killers or psychopaths because he was known to kill based on retribution, discourtesy and poetic justice along with necessity. Retribution Most of Lucius' murders were carried out for revenge and retribution. This characteristic of his MO started early on, his first (the huntsman) and second (Garvy) murders were all based upon revenge, the former being from the hunter denying Lucius food and the latter for Garvy's father throwing sexual remarks at him. The most relevant series of murders based on revenge was when he murdered all the members of the group of men that killed his father Garth. He was seen neglectfully torturing Barden Frey for retribution for raping a tavern girl he previously met and for Garth's murder. He also murdered Olivar Errol for disgracing his sister Mira. Discourtesy Lucius was most widely known to kill because of discourtesy and rudeness. This is first discovered when he beheaded Kegan after he insulted his mother. Lucius told Larinna that discourtesy was "unspeakably ugly" to him. This was seen again after he drove Duncas to suicide after he offended him. Poetic Justice Lucius' signature style was poetic justice, placing his victim's bodies in positions that imitated the positions of figures in historical documents. His most referenced poetic justice style murder was with his fourteenth victim, who was laced to a pegboard in the position of a butterfly or a dragon, showcasing King Aegon the Unworthy's personality. Lucius also killed Barroth the assassin in a particularly strange way. He cut off Barroth's ears and tongue and also removed his eyeballs. This could be referenced from the phrase "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". Aliases Lucius had a number of aliases and false names, which he used when plotting a kill in order to escape from justice, usually from the Starks or from his father's own wrath: * Carth Coldrin, a name he took when plotting to kill Briden Merryweather. * Septon Clarton, a name he took when plotting to mutilate Barden Frey. * Thorodos Oderah, a name he took after he fled from Helgen. He used this name during his stay in Braavos to hide himself from Ethan Dragen and his men. He also performed a number of self-modifications to make himself unrecognizable. Lucius took this identity from the eponymous Thorodos Oderah, a Braavosi nobleman and spice trader. Lucius was also nicknamed by other people based on his actions and deeds. Some of these aliases include: * The Demon of the North, an alias Lucius was given after he became the Lord of Helgen. * The Butcher of Riften, an alias Lucius was given after the Sack of Riften. * Lord of the Hunt, a self-proclaimed "title" held by Lucius after the events of ''Lord of the Hunt''.'' * The Beheaded Stag. Lucius was often called this way by the people he brainwashed and drove insane. According to these people, they dreamt of a large, majestic black stag who keeps following them around in a dense forest. Some people have also claimed to see a tall, humanoid, pitch-black figure with antlers staring down at them with glowing red eyes. Larinna Harrigon claimed to symbolically view Lucius in this manner. Majestic, charming, but simultaneously ominous, frightening and manipulative. * Baratheon's Bane. An alternative name for The Beheaded Stag, because of House Baratheon's affiliation with stags as their heraldry. Personality and traits Before the events of ''Lord of the Hunt'', Lucius was kind-hearted, clever, adventurous and, sometimes, quite anti-social, but not fundamentally malicious. He showed love and care for his family, friends - even though he utterly lacked them at times - and nature. He once remarked that he held great respect for trees and considered them to be the "messengers of nature". Beneath his supposed confident exterior lay the personality of an insecure, anxious and naive young boy. It was only after his survival in the Northern wilderness that Lucius's original personality had been seemingly obliterated. Over time, he showed that he could be ruthless, cruel, ominous and - sometimes - commit pure evil atrocities. On one occasion he ripped a hunter apart like a wolf tears at a deer, in pure revenge for the hunter refusing to share food with him. Afterwards, he ripped open the hunter's abdomen and consumed his body parts. This is where Lucius's apparent apatite for human flesh originated. After he returned to Helgen safely, his new, psychopathic personality took a turn for the worse.Lord of the Hunt, eighth chapter Lucius's calm and calculating demeanour, combined with his psychotic nature, unique intellect and unpredictable personality give him a terrifying, nightmarish persona of a manipulative, cruel, but also an intelligent and calculating individual. One notable example of his shifty personality is that of his incredible, almost inhuman calmness. Even when in battle or in the middle of a violent murder, Lucius stays completely calm, never showing emotions of anxiety, anger or reluctance. In contrast with any other psychotic individuals of his level (i.e. Ramsay Bolton, Joffrey Baratheon, etc.) who do express certain emotions when performing any immoral activities. Even Maester Vahaelor once mentioned that Lucius is an "empty husk of man. Hollow, emotionless and repentless". Although he is considered to be the embodiment and personification of evil, Lucius does have some sort of "code of discipline" to which he strictly adheres to. He does not, for one, harm animals, children or the sick and feeble. Ironically, this "code" does not apply to his family relatives. For instance, Lucius once bribed Ramsay Bolton to murder his own bastard uncle, Ethan Snow, simply for opportunistic reasons.Assassination of Ethan Snow Lucius comes off mostly as charismatic, seductive, and gentlemanly. Despite his savage nature, Lucius is capable of loving and doing almost anything for those he cares about, a trait which he likely inherited from his father. This is shown and mentioned multiple times. One time, he brutally murdered another cannibal who was responsible for the death of Alanis Blackwood, a young girl from the Riverlands and a close lover of Lucius. He reportedly crucified him without remorse. One major example of this behaviour was when he hunted down the group of men who killed his father. Another notable example is Larinna Harrigon, a girl from the Smithlands whom Lucius had married through an arranged marriage set up by his father and Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos Harrigon. Although Larinna and Lucius initially held a fairly hostile relationship, Lucius did show some certain feelings for Larinna. Not necessarily love, but certainly some form of obsession. Whatever Lucius' reasons where for this uncommon behaviour remains unknown. In addition to his amazing intelligence, Lucius is able to unveil and discover a person's true nature. He is able to detect lies, sense treachery or disloyalty and other forms of trickery and deceit. He can also use this special mental ability to "brainwash" unsuspecting victims to his will. This rare ability also allows him to inflict mental harm unto his victims, like he did to Duncas the stable boy, whom he had driven to suicide via talking him into choking his tongue. Lucius's unique intellect and memory was the product of a well-developed Ars Memoriae, or Memory Palace, a form of mnemonic discipline. The young Lucius was taught this discipline by his tutor, Maester Vahaelor. This ability allowed Lucius to read entire books and transcripts, although the palace could be a dangerous place for him. In one instance, Lucius retired to his palace in search of comfort only to become haunted by horrific memories he or his subconscious mind had stored there in numerous oubliettes. He also used it as a sanctuary; when he was all alone in the Northern wilderness, he entered his memory palace and laid his face against the coolness of the snow. It was mentioned by Vahaelor that he could have several unrelated trains of thought going at the same time without disturbance from one another.The House of Black and White This was explained by his ability to operate the separate hemispheres of his brain so that they acted independently. As shown by his favourite means of execution, Lucius is a confirmed cannibal. Although he occasionally eats his victims raw and unspoiled,In Lord of the Hunt, he attacks and eats a hunter relentlessly, indicating that Lucius does occasionally eat his victims raw. Lucius most commonly likes to kidnap and drug his victims. Once they are in his control, he kills and cooks them. Lucius is also afflicted with a number of mental and personality disorders including PTSD (although this has deteriorated over the years), severe psychopathy, sadism (to some degree), narcissism, and BPD. Skills and abilities Lucius was regarded to be one of the most skilled warriors in the Seven Kingdoms, at one point Lucius was even offered a position among King Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard, a position which he refused. Lucius also possessed incredible knowledge and wisdom about the human mind which aided him into inflicting pain and terror into the minds of his victims. Lucius's aristocratic background and charming character also aided him into tricking and misguiding many of his enemies. * Psychological Mastery: Lucius, mental-wise, is controlled, collected, and calm. He has complete mastery over his own mind and is able to suppress any negative emotions, whether it is anxiety, sadness or anger. He can use this to mislead his enemies or to successfully tell a lie. In addition to this, Lucius also has a well-developed Memory Palace; he is able to retrieve any information he has ever received or accumulated in his life, he is able to memorise every single detail, whether it would be important information and backgrounds of people, or a tiny crevice on a wall, he can remember it all. * Strength: Despite his small stature, Lucius is deceptively strong. He is able to endure long brawls or fistfights without becoming exhausted. This was shown when he had a brutal fight with Manwell in ''Lord of the Hunt''. Even though Manwell was older, more experienced and twice his size, Lucius did came out victorious and Manwell was completely at his mercy. Lucius's ruthless and animalistic fight style could also be an important factor in his never-occurring fatigue. * Survival skills: At a young age, Lucius was exposed to extreme conditions after he was attacked by two, strongly-built stags. Suffering fatal and painful cuts and wounds, Lucius had to make his way back to Helgen, to safety. In order to do so, Lucius had to survive the extreme Northern wilderness during a heavy and unforgiving winter. Alongside wild animals and extreme weathers, Lucius also had to fight off Manwell's Hunters, who were out for revenge after Lucius attacked a member of their team. Surviving these extreme and dangerous conditions would've killed any other man, let alone a child. Nevertheless, Lucius made it back to Helgen with the help of Lady Catelyn Stark and Maester Luwin, but was also left with mental disorders including PTSD and Psychopathy. * Multilingual: Lucius is multilinguistic, he is able to read (and possibly speak) several languages, including High Valyrian, Low Valyrian, the Common Tongue, and possibly the Old Tongue. Relationships Ethan Dragen Lucius and Ethan initially held an indifferent and neutral relationship, and they did not have a real "uncle-nephew" bond. Over the years, however, Lucius aids Ethan in tracking down the infamous serial killer Timos Crakehall. Ethan therefore calls Lucius his friend multiple times throughout the show. Lucius, however, manipulates and withholds very important information from him. Lucius is also Ethan's mental caretaker, some sort of psychiatrist, which puts him in a great position as someone who Ethan can truly trust, seeing as there are no other characters he can truly call his "friends" with no strings attached. Lucius ultimately reveals his true colours after he betrayed Ethan by employing Ramsay Bolton to kill him. Larinna Harrigon Lucius met Larinna through an arranged marriage set up by Lord Jorthos Harrigon and Lord Garth Dragen. Lucius and Larinna held a very hostile and violent relationship, mainly because Lucius intended to brainwash and manipulate Larinna, which he failed to do so in the end. Larinna refused to let Lucius toy with her mind, but mentioned multiple times that living with Lucius and shielding her thoughts from him were heavy and required a great deal of her strength. After Lord Jorthos's death, Larinna was stricken with grief, which allowed Lucius to enter her mind. In doing so, he found a great deal of information which he found most fascinating. He later used this information to break Larinna and Arrena Storm's spirit. Garth Dragen Garth Dragen was Lucius's father, and the sole person Lucius ever feared, being the only one to keep him in line. Before the events of ''Lord of the Hunt'', Lucius and Garth held a good father-and-son relationship. After Lucius's survival in the Northern wilderness, however, Garth's role as a father deteriorated and he dedicated the majority of his life in bringing Lucius back to sanity, without any success. As the years followed, Garth became more wary of Lucius, and kept a very close watch on him. Rickard Harrigon Rickard Harrigon became Lucius's mortal enemy after he found out that his sister was suffering greatly at the hands of Lucius. Rickard initially planned to march onto Helgen and execute him but Larinna, wary of Lucius's strategic battle intellect and savage warrior prowess, pleaded for Rickard not to take action and claiming that she could control her deranged husband. After Ethan Snow and Jorthos Harrigon's death, Lucius had Rickard's sister and half-sister, Arrena, locked up in the dungeons, planning to brainwash the both of them. Rickard eventually decided to march onto Helgen anyway and lay siege to the castle. He failed to do so, however, when a resurrected Ethan defeated Lucius in a climactic duel. Maester Vahaelor Vahaelor was Lucius's personal tutor and caretaker. A person with extended knowledge about the human mind, Vahaelor taught Lucius various tricks on how to control his thoughts and emotions, and those of others. Vahaelor extensively nurtured Lucius's rare and extraordinary abilities, and for that he is sometimes accused of "creating" Lucius's psychopathic personality. However, Lucius considered Vahaelor his friend instead of his teacher, and vice versa. When Lucius was planning his escape from Helgen, he refused to kill Vahaelor and instead knocked him out cold. He apologised for doing so, as he claimed that he had no other choice. Ramsay Bolton Lucius and Ramsay only ever met each other once; Lucius personally invited Ramsay to Helgen to - as he claimed - declare for peace. Ramsay's true intentions, however, were as savage as they have always been, as he was planning on flaying Lucius alive after he "agreed" for peace. However, he was quickly swayed into Lucius's bidding after less than a hour-long conversation. Ramsay agreed to assassinate Ethan Snow if Lucius would kneel before his father and give him Arrena Storm in return. However, Lucius himself had other plans. When the deed was done, Lucius would murder Ramsay and march upon the Dreadfort masquerading as him. With the Bolton forces at Winterfell distracted, Lucius would seize it. And so, Ramsay, unintentionally, became nothing more than just another puppet in one of Lucius's sadistic games. Lucius himself never viewed Ramsay as an enemy or as a threat; he simply viewed him as another mindless puppet in his own personal game of thrones. Ramsay, however, viewed Lucius as someone who could aid him into achieving his own goals. Physical appearance Lucius is a small and well-build man and is deceptively strong. His left hand has a condition called mid ray duplication polydactyly, i.e. a duplicated middle finger. During his survival in the Northern wilderness, he cut off his duplicated middle finger and ate it in order to prevent malnourishment. He has a very light, almost pale skin. Lucius's eyes are a shade of maroon and reflect the light in "pinpoints of red". He also has small white teeth and dark, straight, slicked-back hair. He has a collection of scars spread all over his body as a result from a gruesome stag attack he experienced in his childhood. He recently received a deep scar on his left eye after a fight with his wife, Larinna. Henceforth, he also wears a dark grey eye-patch. Lucius has a very powerful presence combined with a gaze that is described as "unflinching, penetrative and intimidating". Reign Quotes Spoken by Lucius Spoken about Lucius Appearances Image gallery Lucius promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 4 Luciusred.jpg Butcher.jpg|Lucius in Season 5 Lucius6.jpg Lucius season 5 promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 5 LuciusandLarinna.jpg|"People will say we're in love..." Luciuswithsword.jpg|Lucius in battle Beheadedstag.png|The "Beheaded Stag", an image commonly associated with Lucius Lucius season 6 promo.jpg|Promotional image for Lucius in Season 6 carth lucius.jpg|Lucius as "Carth Coldrin" lucius armor.jpg|Lucius's armor Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Lucius Dragen is Garth Dragen's son. He is handsome, well-build, and has a sinisterly charming personality. Lucius is a cannibalistic psychopath, serial killer, and a master manipulator. He is calculating, calm, extremely intelligent and thoroughly enjoys playing mind games with his victims. He does not fit any known psychological profile, though Maester Vahaelor classifies him as a "pure sociopath". However, unlike subjects with sociopathy, Lucius does not exhibit pleasure from killing, which would have resulted in an accelerated heart-rate. This was shown when Lucius viciously attacked a cleaner, and his heart-rate was noted to have never exceeded 85 beats per minute. Lucius simply described himself as being evil, stating that psychiatry is "puerile", and wrong to categorize different kinds of evil as different behavioral conditions. Lucius then supported this by stating that the inconsistencies in his behavior were traits of pure evil, and that he did not possess a behavioral abnormality. Lucius also appears in Sansa's POV storyline in the sixth book, The Winds of Winter, where Lucius tries to lure Sansa to Helgen to manipulate her. He fails to do so, because of his eventual banishment from Helgen. In the books, Lucius' whereabouts after his banishment are ultimately unknown and his voyage into the Shadow Lands are simply theories. Trivia * Lucius is the main protagonist in SharkyBytesz' short story: ''Lord of the Hunt'''' and its cancelled predecessor, [[Waking the Demon|''Waking the Demon]]. * Lucius is a polyglot, being fluent in multiple languages including High and Low Valyrian. * Lucius's personal steed is called "Ruin". * Lucius's has a pair of twin bladed which he calls "Keening" and "Sunder". * Lucius is based primarily on Hannibal Lecter. However, Lucius is also loosely based on Ramsay Snow, Roose Bolton, Will Graham, Hugh Glass, serial killer Dr. Alfredo Ballí Treviño and Tom Riddle. * Lucius is left-handed. * As a child, Lucius suffered from a minor spectrum of autism, which could have stimulated his psychopathic behaviour which he developed later on. * Lucius is colour-blind. * According to SharkyBytesz, the creator of Lucius Dragen, he had planned three possible endings to Lucius's storyline. One of them involved with Lucius becoming infected with the Crippling Decay disease, and eventually dying. Another possible ending, was that Lucius would be arrested and convicted for murder in King's Landing. The third ending involved with Lucius being burned alive by Vurus in order to revive Ethan Snow. * Lucius's first name is very uncommon in Westeros. As far as anyone knows, he is the only one who possesses this name. It was later explained by Alise Dragen that Lucius's name actually originates from the free city of Kogath in Essos. It is believed that Lucius was named after the legendary "Lucius of Kogath", a warlord and one of the greatest military commanders to have ever lived. References Category:Nobles Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Dragen Category:Characters from the North Category:Male Category:Status: Uncertain Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:SharkyBytesz Category:Waking the Demon Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Alive Category:Cannibals Category:Villain Category:Serial killers Category:Lord of the Hunt Category:Hero Category:Anti-hero Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Titular characters Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Master Orator Category:Torturer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic characters Category:Monomaniacs Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Aristocrats Category:Delusional Category:Master Manipulator Category:Stalkers Category:Fearmongers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Siblings Category:Mastermind Category:Emotionless characters Category:Mature Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Characters with dissonant serenity Category:Demon of the North Category:Under construction